priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Parade
Dream Parade (ドリームパレード, Dorimu Paredo) is the second season's first OP. The song replaced Realize! as the fourth OP in Episode 39. It is the first OP of Season 2. The full version was released on July 8th, 2015. Performers *Laala Manaka (Episode 39) (Episode 50) *Mirei Minami (Episode 41) *SoLaMi♡SMILE (Episode 43) (Episode 47) (Episode 53) (Episode 59) *FriendAll (Episode 88) *Dressing Pafé (PriPari Movie) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= - SoLaMi♡SMILE Ver.= Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade - Dressing Pafé Ver.= Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade }} |-| Kanji= 平凡な日々に飽きちゃったのなら ココロ着替えて遊びに行こう　みんなで ごきげんなMusic 聴こえる未来の最新エリア　一番乗りしよう チャームポイントはとびきりのSmile 友達みんな集まって 鐘を鳴らしたら ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう プリパラドリームパレード |-| English= If you're tired of these ordinary days Dress up your heart and come play with everyone! With this happy music The future's calling from that new area - so let's be the first to arrive! Your charm point is your wonderful smile Gather up all your friends If you ring the bell Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere Let's start this never-ending story PriPara Dream Parade Full Version Romaji= Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na Music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Charm point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Okubyō to yūki ga kenka shiteru nara Ima sugu koko e oide yo hora matteru Dare datte itsumo Hyakuten bakari ja nai kara kimi mo jishin motte yukou Zutto mae kara akogareteta Stage ni ima tatsu no sa Minna to issho ni Special Fever Nijiiro ni kirameku yume wa hito sorezore Yori dori midori dakara Ato ippo hora fumidashichae! Yume no mama owarasetakunai yo Original de kimetara tobidasou yo PriPara Dream Parade Kitto sekai ga machi kogareta Sutā ni minna nareru yo Mirai wo mezashite Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade |-| Kanji= 平凡な日々に飽きちゃったのなら ココロ着替えて遊びに行こう　みんなで ごきげんなMusic 聴こえる未来の最新エリア　一番乗りしよう チャームポイントはとびきりのSmile 友達みんな集まって 鐘を鳴らしたら ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう プリパラドリームパレード 臆病と勇気がケンカしてるなら 今すぐここへおいでよホラ　待ってる 誰だっていつも 100点ばかりじゃないから君も　自信持って行こう ずっと前から憧れてた ステージに今立つのさ みんなと一緒に スペシャルFever 虹色に煌めく夢は人それぞれ よりどりみどりだから あと一歩ホラ踏み出しちゃえ！ 夢のまま終わらせたくないよ オリジナルでキメたら　飛び出そうよ プリパラドリームパレード きっと世界が待ち焦がれた スターにみんななれるよ 未来をめざして ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう プリパラドリームパレード |-| English= If you're tired of these ordinary days Dress up your heart and come play with everyone! With this happy music The future's calling from that new area - so let's be the first to arrive! Your charm point is your wonderful smile Gather up all your friends If you ring the bell Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere Let's start this never-ending story PriPara Dream Parade If you’re not sure whether to go for it or not Come on over here quick, ‘cause we’re waiting for you Not everyone can always get full points So just be confident and go I’ve always dreamed of standing upon the stage together with everyone Special Fever Everybody has their own dream that shines with rainbow colors The choices are endless, after all Take one step forward and you’re on your way! I don’t want to leave this as just a dream Once you’ve decided on your very own, fly out PriPara Dream Parade The world has surely been waiting Everyone can be a star So aim for the future, Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere Let's start this never-ending story PriPara Dream Parade Audio Trivia * At the start of the song, silhouettes can be seen, some of them are characters from the Pretty Rhythm series. * In Episode 41, Mirei sings the second verse of the song instead of the first verse. * In Episode 52, the opening has a new modified version making it the first opening to have more than one version. * This song appears in the rhythm game BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!, covered by the band Pastel＊Palettes. Gallery See Dream Parade/Video Gallery and Dream Parade/Photo Gallery. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Songs by I☆Ris Category:Opening Themes Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Unit Song Category:Sophie Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by Aromageddon